


Rewards

by KingOfStars



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Percy jackson is overpowered as all hell, betreyal fic, i swear ill finish this one, luke was right, the gods are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfStars/pseuds/KingOfStars
Summary: When percy's world settles the gods decide that he is no longer needed. he responds accordinglyP.S i want this to be a crossover fic so leave in the comments what fandom you want this to cross with so i can write the second chapter.





	Rewards

My name is Perseus Achilles Jackson and I was the son of poseidon, half-blood, hero of olympus, bearer of the sky, praetor of the twelfth legion and slayer of the minotaur, the Nemean lion, and the hydra of legend. I had a family and friends who would've stood by me through anything, but you'll notice I said all that in the past tense. after my life had settled and I had retired to camp half blood and moved on with my life. And then the ball dropped, I had a brother, a son of poseidon raised in atlantis and groomed to be the perfect heir, and that's when my "friends" showed their true colors. everyone had left me by the end of that month. but there was a single moment that drove me to this point. 

I was walking to the pavilion, tired and out of it after all that had happened when i was suddenly flashed to the outside barrier of camp at the foot of Thalia's tree with my father standing over me. "Perseus" he started, pausing to think of how he phrased his next words. "you have served olympus well but the time has come, Mark has been revealed and the world is in a state of piece. The gods don't need you anymore." I felt something at the base of my spine, right on the place my achilles heel used to be, like a small tugging sensation and I felt anger well up inside me. "As such your powers will be stripped, your weapons removed, and your name erased." 

I felt the tugging sensation increase and I felt the weight of riptide leave my pocket, I was speechless as pain built up inside me alongside my anger, I gripped onto my power and surprisingly, I held on. I heard poseidon gasp as I started pulling the energy back inside me felt his grip shake as it tried to stop me but this power was mine! I felt it flow back into me and I shouted "ENOUGH" I felt the ground shake at my feet and I cut off the flow of power, the barriers once restraining me collapsing as I held my power in, my voice now calm I said " Luke was right to turn against you, you are selfish and arrogant and everything he claimed you to be, you have children only to cast them aside when the deed is done and I sat ENOUGH" my voice was a roar at the end of my speech, the force of it shaking the ground as my anger reacted to the earth beneath my feet. I looked down towards the man who was my father and I spoke once again " I Perseus Jackson do renounce Poseidon as my father, for he has forsaken myself and my better interest. I claim only my power and my sword as my own and will never speak to him again." with that said I felt my powers hum in response and riptide return to my pocket as my claim was accepted by the fates to be just and thus enacted, I focused on the air around me and felt the water in my body respond, merging with it and floating through it as vapor, I shot off in the direction of my home, my moms apartment in new york.

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER: PLEASE LEAVE IN THE COMMENTS WHAT YOU WANT THIS TO CROSS WITH!!!!


End file.
